


Jovia United

by Aster_Writes_Here



Series: Shards, A Warframe Fan Anthology [3]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Im pretty sure this is the only instance of Regus and CT getting tags, Infestation, infestation bullshit, welcome to Shards we write about characters no one else should care about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aster_Writes_Here/pseuds/Aster_Writes_Here
Summary: The Chronicles of the Crewmen caught between one man's ambition, and the struggle between two ancient weapons left over from a callous Empire.After Jupiter had flourished in his absence, Alad V returns, much to the dismay of the workers both old and new, bringing along some horrific new allies and one again invoking the wrath of the Tenno. Furthermore, the nights have been filled with howling...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the newest edition of shards, my ongoing attempt to try to flesh out the Warframe Universe outside of the Tenno!  
This one will be longer and more elaborate, and is being written to answer the questions that's been on my mind since The Jovian Concord launched: Why the Hell did the Corpus let Alad back in after EVERYTHING he's done? Where is he getting all this money/resources, if not from the Sentients? Do the Crewmen on Jupiter want to be there, or are they being held hostage by the WINGED MONSTER outside?

Above the thick layer of clouds and gases, the sun slowly set, turning the orange, white, and blue clouds a manner of different colors. A millenia ago, it would have been impossible for anyone to witness this sight in person. Any human would have no place to stand, let alone air to breathe, to soak in the beauty.  
Then, somehow, the Orokin had worked their magic, somehow slowly changing the atmosphere to something somewhat breathable, at least on the upper cloud layers. They had created platforms that were unaffected by the crushing gravity to build flying cities.  
After performing such miracles like making life on a gas giant possible, they vanished, and their descendants were left trying to copy their ideas, only mostly succeeding.  
They had been formed from the many wayward merchant castes, merging with the pirates and raiders that had been left adrift now that their opulent prey had fled, and created a Religion of Profit. Thus the Corpus arose, the bastard inheritors of a long dead, sinful empire, left to fight the other squabbling heirs over the bones and riches scattered through the Origin System.  
Zoe gazed at the bright patch of clouds that veilled the sun, a gentle smile on her tattooed face.  
“Are you going to spend your coffee break staring at the sky?” Sonya asked, stirring her tea. “The sun sets and rises every nine hours, you know. We don’t even get breaks that often.”  
“It’s still lovely. It’s ridiculous how it’s possible for us to see this but we never get any time to look at it.” Zoe griped, tapping the fingertips of her work gloves against the window.  
“It’s just a bunch of clouds. Every good planet has those after the Orokin made them livable. Unless you are stuck on a cruddy Grineer one. Those only have smog.” Sonya waved Zoe’s yogurt container.  
“You going to eat this or make a mess at your workstation again?” Zoe sighed theatrically, her MOA legs clicking against the new floors.  
“Do you think the rumors about Regus selling this place is true?” Sonya asked, as Zoe dug in.  
“No, ‘cause I don’t think Regus is still alive. No ones goes in his quarters seen him other than his sketchy doctor. Boss Corpus do this sometimes. They’ll die and everyone who knows says they’re sick until they find some new bastard to take over. So, we won’t be sold as much as handed over to some guy who’s alive.”  
Sonya shuddered. “Ugh, a dead guy bossing us around from the grave. Well,he wasn’t-I mean, he’s not a bad boss. Gives us breaks, for one.”  
Zoe nodded. “Three days off a year.”  
“No more Tenno attacks, cause this place wasn’t a military operation anymore. Just gas mining and some non-combat proxy production.”  
“Remodeled the place. Lots of nice open-air hallways.” Zoe smiled.  
The unstated hung in the air.  
“Do you think it’s a board member he’s leaving it-selling it to?” Sonya asked, choosing her words carefully.  
“Frohd’s probably going to take us. He’s already got that mining out in the Belt, and out of spite…”  
Zoe trailed off, looking out the window. No one liked to talk about the Bad years before Regus took over Jupiter. He had rebuilt the Gas City, more or less scrubbed the place clean of the stains. Jupiter had became a reputable venture again. Sonya just looked confused. She was not there, after all. She could not know just how bad it was.  
“Honestly, Sonya, I really hope Regus is alive. But everything says he’s croaked. Just get ready for new management. Ask Cal about it. He’s been through a lot of management changes.”  
\---  
Zoe’s suspicions were shared by Floorboss Cal. He hadn’t reached the ripe age of 133, well into middle age for a Corpus crewmen of his pedigree, without reading the writing on the wall. It wasn’t the first company he had worked for that had done this game.  
He had expected a formal announcement of Regus’s death for weeks now. He had not expected a summons to his quarters from Regus himself.  
Cal had expected to enter and see that horrible Doctor, Qakke, standing over Regus’s (possibly badly decayed body), weeping crocodile tears before demanding his bill. He had expected even an empty room, just a funny and unethical joke to play on the old Floorboss.  
He had not expected to see Regus sitting up in bed, obviously alive, with the Doctor standing by, face unreadable, focused on a spot behind Cal’s head.  
The gilded furnishings and dim screens that flickered on every wall somehow conveyed the atmosphere of a tomb, despite the occupants being very much alive. Each screen showed video feeds around the Gas City. So, Regus had been keeping tabs on things, it seems.  
“Ah, Cal.” Regus said, his wrinkled features forming into a smile. Even for a high born Corpus, reaching 878 was a very rare feat, and Regus looked every year. He resembled more of a pile of wrinkles then a man. The Tattoos that lined his face had once clearly spelled out his position and power, but age had made them impossible to read.  
“Sir?” Cal’s Expression had not changed. If he had time for such things, he would have been a champion in poker.  
“I apologise. We haven’t met one on one in…”  
“Nearly two years, sir.” Cal said. The man in front of him looked too real for this to be a joke. Perhaps he had just been a shut-in while sick.  
“Yes, yes, very unfair to my floor boss, but Qakke did say that I could be at risk if exposed to common Corpus diseases and such.” Regus waved a hand. The rings barely held on to the twig like fingers. Dr. Qakke remained silent.  
“I understand. What is it you needed, sir?”  
“I wish to announce that the new Gas City is to be sold. We are entering a new…” Regus trailed off, looking confused.  
“Partnership, sir.” Cal felt a little confidence return. This was the airheaded Regus he knew.  
“Yes, yes, a merger.” Regus moved his weathered features into a smile. “No worries, our new partners know exactly what the Gas City is all about. They have a healthy respect for what we do here, and we will continue the gas and mining programs. They know the Gas city very well.”  
Cal relaxed internally. He’d been dreading Frohd’s leadership.  
“Of course, the Proxy department will undergo some changes. I have discovered some new technology that the Corpus could use. The Gas city will return to making War proxies.”  
“Sir, the Tenno will take notice again.” Cal interjected. Regus held up a withered finger.  
“Which is just what our Partners want. We will be making a new type of proxy…”  
The hairs on the back of Cal’s neck stood up. A chilling sense of Deja Vu washed over him. Qakke stared into the distance, uncaring, as Regus continued.  
“One that is resistant to Tenno attacks. We will root out all weaknesses by luring in Tenno to fight them.”  
“Sir.” Cal said. “Who are we entering a partnership with?” Regus smiled.  
“V Enterprises.”  
\---  
Tinker the Moa skittered across the floor, chasing light reflections while Zoe worked. Zoe chuckled, turning her wrench so it would catch the light, making a spot for the Moa to chase. Tinker rushed after the new spot, pawing at the light as it zipped around, before suddenly stopping. He gave out a warning shriek, stomping angrily as he gazed intently out the window.  
“Hey bud, what’s up?” Zoe asked, getting up from her workbench and pulling off her gloves. The cleaning drone had left a mess of oil she’d have to clean up later.  
Tinker stared fixedly at the window, emitting angry chirps.  
Zoe leaned over, peering out into the clouds.  
“There’s nothing there, Tink. Unless you saw your reflection or something.” She patted the Moa’s head, and went back to the work station, only to freeze as a shadow passed over the windows, briefly plunging the room into a rolling darkness. She quickly turned back, only to see Tinker frantically looking around the massive window, screeching threats.  
\---  
Cal’s knuckles were white with fury.  
“Have. You. lost. It?” He said, desperately trying to keep his voice calm. Regus stared back at him passively.  
“He’s the former owner of the Gas City, and the best proxy maker in the system.” He said mildly.  
“Alad V is a power hungry monster who’d cross his own mother for a credit!” Cal shouted. “He’s betrayed everyone he’s thrown his lot in with, and should be some infested paste on the end of a Tenno’s sword by now!”  
“No need to get upset, Cal!” Regus said. Qakke moved forward, only for Regus to stop him with a look.  
“You don’t know Alad V. Not like I do. You haven’t worked under him.” Cal growled. “He’s the devil masquerading a businessman!”  
“I believe that comment is uncalled for, Cal.” Regus said placidly.  
Cal pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing hard.  
“So. You are going to sell us-”  
“Merge us!”  
“‘Merge us’ with a man who’s still being hunted down by the board for his debts and crimes.” Cal threw up his hands. “I could contact the Board. Tell them about this.”  
Regus’s face became hard. Cal stepped back, startled by the change.  
“You will do no such thing, if you value your job, and life, you will leave this room and speak of this to no one.”  
“And sell out my friends and co-workers?” Cal stood firm, but he was shocked by the sudden shift.  
“I’ve already settled with the board!” Regus shouted, balling his withered hands into fists.  
“There's no way they’d allow this!” Cal yeled back.  
“Get out!” Regus shrieked, shaking with rage.  
Cal sarcastically saltued, and marched out of the room.  
Regus and Dr. Qakke looked at each other for a moment, waiting for the foot steps to fade, then changed.  
“My Grandmother, what big eyes you have.” ‘Qakke’ chuckled, reforming herself. A Sentient mimic floated where the Doctor had once stood.  
“Lumah.” ‘Regus’ sighed. The Sentient floated out from under the covers, making sure the door was locked. “Ugh. That could have gone better. And even worse, the old man smell still hasn’t left these chambers.”  
“It’s the Corpus stink, brother.” Lumah sat, or at least rested, on the side of the bed. Sentient anatomy made this unclear.  
“Big sister better be proud of this work. I cannot believe they haven’t seen through this, especially after your acting, Lumah!”  
Lumah looked offended, at least as much as she could with a Sentient’s facial structure.  
“I was doing fine, Kem!” She protested.  
“You were too wooden. Humans smile and gesture and speak!” Kem sighed. “What happens if he sees through my bluff and does contact the Board? I don’t think Natah and father planned for that.”  
“We will just have to work faster, then. I’ll deliver a message home.”  
“Natah better know what she’s doing. Aligning with some orokin wannabe with a scalpel...”  
“He will make us strong again. We won’t need to fear the Void, or the Void Devils anymore! We can make this system a new paradise” Lumah said, reforming into Dr. Qakke.  
“It’s unsavory, that’s what it is. I hate talking with that man.” Kem complained. “He really thinks he has it over me.The smugness during the transmissions is palpable..”  
“I saw the contract. It was laughable.” ‘Qakke’ smiled horrifically, showing teeth and gums.  
“No, no don’t show too many teeth like that.” Kemm sighed. “He doesn’t understand that their words and papers mean nothing to the Sentient! It’s almost sad, really.”  
“There there.” Lumah put a hand on what could roughly be called Kem’s shoulder. “Just think about the fun we will have when our little brother gets here.”  
Kems eyes narrowed in delight.  
\---  
Cal stepped into the Crewman's quarters and thumped the wall. The Crewman's quarters functioned as a common room and rest area, with the bunks behind it. At this time of night, nearly all workers were clustered inside.  
All heads turned to look at him. Cal’s eyes swept over the room.  
Zoe looked at Sonya with worry. Cal only did the ‘rousing speech’ act when something was very wrong.  
“I’m going to preface this with the facts that we Crewmen are tough. We have the genes of raiders, merchants, pirates, colonists, even orokin strains if, lucky. We’ve survived the Sentients, the fall of Orokin, the Grineer, tenno.”  
“We survived Alad V.” Someone from the back of the room cheered.  
Cal froze, fixing him with an icy glare. The Crewman shrank back.  
“‘S true, we did.” he said weakly. The two crewmen sitting next to him glared as well. Mention of the former boss had become taboo.  
“Now, the last few years have been peaceful. We rebuilt the Vapos City, the Tenno attacks have stopped. Unfortunately, happiness often comes with a bill, and we have debt to work off.”  
Zoe’s eyes traced over the two faded purple scars under the tattoos on Cal’s muscled bare forearms. It was rumored that Cal had Myconian heritage.  
“The rumors are true. Vapos city is being sold. We are to be merged with another Company.”  
Crewmen looked around, whispering. The atmosphere grew close, and more anxious then it had before.  
“However, instead of being sold to a respectable Corpus Company, Regus is hand delivering us into the hands of the Devil. Regus intends on merging us back with Alad V.”  
Chaos broke loose.  
“Regus has lost it!”  
“No!”  
“Not again! We barely survived!”  
“Please, we can’t have the Tenno start attacking us again!”  
“He’s a criminal!”  
“Hold on, isn’t he dead?”  
“It’s a trap! He’ll infect us!”  
Sonya looked at Zoe with terror. Zoe stood up, putting an arm on her shoulder to comfort her.  
“Cal, Alad V is a wanted criminal. Sale to him should be impossible.” She said. A murmur of agreement sounded behind her.  
“I said the same to Regus. Regus said he had squared it with the board, but I don’t believe that. The Board has more money than brains, but like hell Frohd would let Alad back in the fold.. I’ve already contacted the Board. I won’t let this happen.” Cal sighed. “Regus has changed. I think the illness, being cooped up for so long…”  
“Why? Why sell to Alad anyway? Frohd has been salivating at the idea of owning this place!” Zoe asked.  
“Because he’s old and senile, and blinded by a few credits. We forget, that despite the fact Regus has given us days off, breaks, treated us better than others, that he’s still an aristocrat. They don’t care about us workers.”  
The room was silent, but Cal could tell they all agreed. They didn’t want to get in trouble, incase someone here was a scab.  
Cal sighed. “Alright, the point I was making, is that no matter what happens, we will survive it. Some of you remember the last time, and I won’t let that happen again. Either the board will stop this, or Frohd’s massive grudge will.”  
\---  
Sonya had befriended Zoe due to them bunking near each other. Ever since Sonya’s first day, the two had become close friends, connecting by talking about their days and gossiping about the events around the City.  
“Zoe?” Sonya asked, brushing out her hair. Zoe marveled at how she could fit all of her long black hair in the Comba’s standard cap.  
“What was it like before Regus?”  
Zoe made a face, stopping in the middle of oiling her Moa legs.  
“Horrible. Well, it wasn’t so terrible back when the Boss was just playing at Diplomat and making run of the mill proxies. Things got nasty when the Zanuka project started.”  
“The Tenno Proxy.”  
“Alad let the proxy department handle the Warframes at first. None of us was allowed to open them up for parts yet. He wanted all that for himself. Wanted to make handcrafted killing machines.”  
Tinker scooted the bottle of oil across the floor with his head, beeping softly.  
“Some of the senior techs was there the first time. None of them talked about it. Cal was there, and he looked shaken. Something’s inside the Warframes that’s really disturbing.”  
“Cal was there? But he’s a supervisor-”  
“Cal was more of Alad’s bodyguard back in the day. I think he just had him there to hand him tools. Granted, Zanuka took the bodyguarding job once she was made.” Zoe made a face.  
“She was the worst proxy. Beautifully made. Poetry in motion, almost. But you could tell she only wanted to kill. She attacked several crewmen. Alad thought it was funny. He doted on her like a child, but this thing was...urgh. It should not have existed.”  
“Do you think it was the Warframe parts?”  
Zoe patted Tinker’s head.  
“Who knows? No one but Alad and the Tenno knows what's in those things.The worst part was the Tenno raids. Alad really pissed them off. He not only stole parts, but he gloated about it.”  
“I’m surprised the Tenno never killed him!” Sonya exclaimed.  
“They tried. There were many close calls. One day, they broke into his lab and we thought it was all over. Then a few hours later, we find him clutching the ladder on the Gas city, white as a ghost, nearly three hundred feet down from his lab and slamming on the window for someone to help him back in.” Zoe shook her head. “That was a horrible day. He ordered sanctions on everyone for thinking he was dead. The Tenno shouldn’t have contented themselves with just defenestration.”  
“What happens if the deal goes through?” Sonya asked.  
“It won’t.” Zoe said firmly. ‘Cal won’t let us down.”  
\---  
“Ah, Jupiter! Your prodigal son has returned!” Alad V shouted as he stepped down from the transport, motioning for the two Crewmen stationed there to carry in his bags. He looked around, a wide grin on his face, taking in the refurbished gas City.  
‘Hello, Cal. My, I love what you have done with the place here. Good old Vapos, or Gas city as the layman calls it, better than ever! Heh, I love the new open concept.”  
Cal loomed over Alad, nothing but hatred on his face.  
“Come now Cal, did we really leave on such bad terms? Oh yes, I did demote you, but Zanuka can do so many things a man cannot. And on that last day, well, that was bad, but I didn’t infect YOU, did I? Wasn’t able to, really. We should be the best of friends, hmm?”  
“You shouldn’t be here.” Cal growled.  
“Oh really? I own the place now, big man. Ehe.” Alad chuckled at his own lame insult. “CT, send all the crewmen the paperwork!” Alad shouted back at the ship. “Now, please. I have a city to inspect!”  
“The Board is coming-and when they do, you will be executed.” Cal hissed. Alad dramatically looked up at the sky, feigning fear.  
“Oh no, oh PLEASE! Don’t let them get me!” He threw his head back and cackled, shoving Cal back. Cal barely moved from his weak shove. “Idiot. Once they see all the money I’m making, all crimes will be forgiven! You can even have your own job back. My loyal, terrifying bodyguard. Or perhaps I’ll make a better attack dog?”  
“I’m no one’s dog.”  
“Of course, of course, silly me! You got a taste of power! You can’t go back to being bossed around, can you?” Alad went serious, fixing Cal with his pale, watery gaze. Cal, despite himself, searched the older man’s face for any signs of Infestation. Against all logic, Alad’s face was the exact same as the day Cal had last seen him.  
“Now. Please Cal. You are a smart, capable man. You want to stay floor boss, don’t you? After all our history together?”  
Cal snarled. Alad smirked.  
You know this place inside and out. And if you stay loyal, nothing will happen to your dear workers. Probably, ehe.”  
Cal stopped. Alad continued smugly.  
“I know you. You care so deeply about your fellow workers. It’s, aheh, a weakness, really. Be more like me. I don’t care about anyone but number one.”  
“Because of that, the whole System wants you dead.” Cal growled.  
“Oh no, not the whole System. Thankfully, Regus likes me very much! Aheheh.” Alad jeered, stepping into the elevator. “I look forward to our partnership, Cal. Just like old times.”


	2. Prodigal Bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alad settles back in, Cal has a crisis, and Cephalon CT is introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned, there's some nasty stuff at the end of the chapter where how Alad survived Eris is made clear. And it's gross. You can skip it if you want.

\---  
Alad strood down the hallways, admiring the changes that Regus had made to the Gas city. Vapos had never looked better! Maybe he’d thank the old fool. His city was rejuvenated, and he never had to lift a finger!  
It never crossed Alad’s mind that his absence was the reason why Vapos had flourished.  
“CT! Does it feel good to be home?”  
The massive purple Cephalon appeared on the screens Alad passed, drawing closer like a fish in a tank.  
“Home would be the Warship you stole me from, Operator Alad.” CT rumbled. Due to some quirk of age, CT’s voice was far lower than the average Cephalon, and far more robotic.  
“Salvaged, CT. Such a jokester as always. CT, alert Regus I have arrived.” Alad continued, not even stopping to look at the screens. The unfortunate crewmen behind him looked uncomfortable at being caught in the gaze of the most menacing purple shape in the system.  
“Shall we purge the workforce here, sir?” CT asked, fixing the workers with an eyeless stare.  
“No, no, don’t be wasteful CT. Keep them for now. Of course, keep an eye on Cal.”  
“Shouldn’t we get rid of him?” CT droned.  
“Oh, dear CT. So trigger happy. We NEED Cal. Perhaps I should adjust your precepts again, once I find the pliers and saw.”  
“Anything but that, Sir.”  
Alad passed the proxy lab, then doubled back. A grin crept on his face.  
“Oh, wonderful. They remodeled this too. Oh my, another wayward pupil.”   
Zoe set the cleaning drone on the floor, not noticing Alad watching her from the doorway. Zoe turned on the small proxy, and watched proudly as the thing happily scooted across the reflective tiles, so new they didn’t have a scratch, cleaning what dust had accumulated and the few bits of scraps Zoe had dropped for it to clean up.  
“Zoe.” Came an icy voice from the door. “What. Is that.”  
Zoe stumbled back, going pale as Alad confronted her, shaking with rage, his watery eyes bulging.  
“I trained you to make Proxies of war! To make the greatest killing machines this system has ever seen!” he shrieked, kicking the cleaning drone out of the way, flipping it upside down. “And you squander your skills and make this-this-electronic bug! A glorified vacuum cleaner!”   
“It’s a cleaning drone!” Zoe said, trying to stop her voice from shaking. “I have already gotten orders on it from nearly all of the Board-”  
Zoe’s eyes flicked to the distressed drone, wanting badly to right the poor thing, but too afraid to move.   
“Unbelievable!” Alad threw his hands up. “No one knows what quality IS after I left.” The drone righted itself with a triumphant beep. Alad snarled, kicking it again. He watched it skid into the window, beeping fearfully.  
“Clean this mess up, and start preparing the labs for true proxy making.” He ordered, storming out. Zoe collapsed on the bench, sadly picking up the drone, which was whirring in distress. The kick had not hurt it as much as surprised it.  
Once out of sight, Alad’s demeanor changed. He chuckled.  
“CT, order the creation of three hundred cleaning drones.”  
“But, Sir, you said that-”  
“Oh no, it’s truly an ingenious creation, aheh. I am impressed by it! Zoe was always talented. She was one of my students, after all.”  
“But-”  
“CT, you idiot. You give praise to your underlings, and it turns into pride. Pride turns to ambition, aheh, and ambition turns to thinking that you are better than the Boss. I’m merely nipping any confidence that Zoe may have in a bud. I can’t have her, or anyone thinking they are better proxy makers then me. I am the best proxy maker in the Origin System!”  
“Sales figures indicate that Anyo Corp’s proxy department is held in higher regard than Beekloud-.”  
“CT. Continue and I will have your permanently shut down.” Alad hissed.  
\---  
“Damn old bastard. Couldn’t recognize a work of art if it punched him in the face.” Zoe grumbled, tending to the Drone.  
“What’s he so proud of? The Zanuka line was a commercial failure.” Zoe continued, setting the drone back on the floor. Tinker chased it playfully. chirping.  
“You already have more orders lined up then Zanuka ever did.” Zoe said proudly, patting the drone on the chassis.  
\---  
Doctor Quakke pushed Regus’s wheelchair down the halls, ignoring the stares of the Crewmen as he passed them. Regus sat bundled in richly embroidered blankets, head lolling as is asleep. This was all an act, however. In truth, Kem’s mind was plotting.   
“Sir! It’s nice to see you, sir!” Chirped a young crewmen, removing his helmet in respect.   
A wry smile played on ‘Regus’s’ lips.   
“It is good to see you too. It has been so long since I was strong enough to venture out.” ‘Regus’ took the young man’s hand in his own withered ones. “What is your name?”  
“Karlle, sir!” The Crewman said, smiling.  
“Karlle, please find Alad V and bring him to me. He may have gotten lost.” ‘Regus’ smiled at the horror in th Crewman’s face. Quakke watched boredly.  
“Y-yes sir!” Karlle stuttered out, then galloped off.   
“A very helpful young man.” ‘Regus’ said to Quakke, who merely grunted.   
“At least try to act human, Lumah.” Kem whispered as she continued wheeling him along.  
“This is human. I’m just uninterested.” Lumah hissed back.  
\--  
“Ah! Regus! My dear friend!” Alad fawned. “Why, you are looking much better!”  
Karlle grinned nervously, nodding in agreement, despite the fact Regus looked practically casket ready.  
“Karlle, please leave us, we have, aheh, business to attend to, yes.” Alad shooed the nervous crewman away. “Child shook like a leaf the whole time he lead me here. Why are you hiring such inexperienced crewmen, Regus? He looked under fifty years.” Alad sneered.   
“Well, a good portion of the experienced Crewmen here had perished mysteriously the day you left Jupiter. Seemed that there was...a disease going around.”   
Alad turned violently, glaring at Regus.  
“Yes, a disease myself succumbed to. One I beat! My actions-were not my own!”   
“Yes, yes, indeed. If I thought otherwise, I would not entrust you with this task. Dear doctor, please take me to the meeting room.”  
Quakke nodded, expression hidden behind his visor. Alad turned his sneer on Quakke. He hated doctors. They always looked down on Scientists, no, Artisans like himself. Surely they weren’t the only ones allowed to operate a scalpel! He’d like to see one of those fools try to assemble a proxy from organic parts, or create a new strain of disease! Or rebuild a body from...lackluster parts after being ravaged by that disease! Sure, in his very distant youth he had gone through some medical schooling, but apparently he lacked the worthless traits like “empathy” and compassion” nessary to enter the medical field, along with ''abysmal bedside manner”. So what if he forgot to sanitize a few times? Time is money, after all!  
The surgical skills had eventually paid off, however.  
“Now, Alad.” Regus started, as Quakke wheeled the chair in the meeting room. The floor to ceiling windows showed swirling clouds. By the cloud layer’s color, they were on one of the lower levels of the Gas City. Alad also noted, with some discomfort, that this was near the place the Tenno had defenestrated him. Was this a power play to throw him off his game? Surely Regus had not become so clever. Perhaps his own genius was rubbing off on the old fool. He elected to stand instead of sit. It’s not like his legs could get tired anymore, anyway.  
“Yes, the Orokin tech you mentioned. Where is it?” Alad demanded. Regus smiled.  
“Well, this Tech...in truth, it’s not exactly Orokin.” Regus steepled his fingers. “It is created by them, yes.”  
Alad sighed deeply, stroking his weak chin.  
“You dragged me out here for nothing, then? Here I thought you were throwing me a bone. Aheh, very cruel to twist a sick man around like this.”  
“You are not sick anymore.” Regus said, icily. “This is tech that you’ve never seen before.”  
“You’ve told me this already. Get on it. I’ve already bought MY city back. Tell me what I’m to invest in.”  
“Doctor Quakke.” Regus waved a hand. The doctor produced a projector. Regus clapped, triggering curtains to draw over the windows, plunging the room into darkness. Alad breathed a sigh of relief. The view only reminded him on plunging to (what could have been!) his death.  
Holograms soon filled up the darkness. Sketches, blueprints, specs...Alad’s eyes went wide, a hungry grin stretching across his face.   
“Sentient tech? How interesting. Tell me, how did you find this, Regus?” Alad tried hiding his excitement.   
“Stealing data from Grineer digs around Uranus’s moons.” Regus said. Alad crowed with delight.   
“Taking bones from the dogs! How wonderful! Yes, yes! With these, the board can no longer ignore me-ah, us!” Alad slammed his bony hands on the table. The expression on his face would have run a chill down Cal or Zoe’s spine. It was the same face he made when a new shipment of dormant Warframes would arrive.   
“Oh, these will make wonderful proxies. Let us begin negotiations, my...dear friend.” Alad was a failure of a diplomat, but he could use flattery for his own ends.  
“I will require more than credits for a partnership.” Regus said. Was that smugness on his wizened features? “I need more for you to prove your loyalty.”  
“Huh, you bring me here and then highball me? You know what dire straits I’m in!” Alad whined.   
“Three billion credits, Alad.” Regus folded his skeletal arms. Quakke smirked.  
“Three-Three billion?” Alad clutched his narrow chest, as if in deep shock. “Regus, that is criminal!”  
“You have a bad track record with honesty, my friend. One could say you have...loyalty issues.” Regus said, savoring the last phrase.  
“That is MY line.” Alad snapped, before allowing the diplomat to take over again. “Regus, please, I have nowhere to go, nowhere to run. You need my brilliance! You won’t find any like me in this system!”  
“Indeed.”  
“Allow me to improve upon this...Tau technology here. Only I could utilize it’s full potential! The Board will be amazed! Frohd will be infuriated to be in my shadow once again-I mean, our shadow!”  
Regus merely smiled, holding firm. This was wrong. Regus wasn’t smart enough to hold out like this. In any case, Alad still had one trick up his tacky sleeve.  
“What if I gave you my share in Syscomm? That’s stock in the communication system the entire system uses. Even the dogs use it to transmit their barks. I offer you, one million credits and my syscomm stock! It’s much more valuable, aheh, in the long run, yes? So many grains are on that chessboard!” You won’t understand the metaphor, however, Alad thought, but even an old fool can see the power of exponential returns!   
“I believe that is a worthy deal, my friend.” Regus shook his hand. His hand was like a chilled vice. “The contract, if you will?”  
The contract was filled with loopholes, backdoors, and many, many escape clauses. Alad was never honest. No Corpus who was honest survived long. He watched as Regus flicked his eyes over the contract, and signed with a shaking hand.  
“There is ample time to read it. Why, I will let you consult my own lawyer.” That was a bluff on Alad’s part. He could not afford a lawyer.  
“Oh, no. No need.” Regus smiled, handing the contract back. Welcome to our new Partnership.”  
\---  
“The stupid old fool! He never read it! Aha! Aheheheha!” Alad cackled.  
CT watched his master celebrate back on the ship with his usual impassiveness.   
“CT, dear CT, let us reinstate ourselves here. Finish reinstalling yourself on the Vapos mainframe! Start bringing in our disciples! I’ve come on top again! Not even the Tenno can stop me, once I’ve made my new toys!”   
CT calculated the probability of this blowing up in his master’s face again. The answer he got would have enraged Alad, so he decided to keep it in his memory banks.  
“Sir. A buisness partner too stupid to read a contract may prove to be an unreliable one.” CT boomed.  
“Ah. I’ll worry about that later, aheh.”  
\---  
“Cal?” Zoe turned on the light in the storage room. The Floorboss sat, head in hand, on one of the many crates of left over building materials.   
“You alright? You really should use your break interval to eat.”  
“I need some time alone.” Cal muttered  
Zoe hefted herself up on the crate next to him, the hydraulics in her legs whooshing with the effort. The two sat in silence for a while.  
“You should take advantage of this break. Alad will have us all on double shifts.” Cal grumbled.  
“I’d rather spend time with an old friend, Cal. Especially one who’s giving himself a mental beat down.” Zoe put a gloved hand on his shoulder.   
“The Board never responded.” Cal growled. “Either they are in on this...or my signals were blocked.”  
“There’s no amount of money that could stop Frohd from coming here to kill Alad himself at this point. The signals must be blocked.”  
Cal stared up at the ceiling, giving out a long sigh.   
“Zoe, I want you to forgive me.” He started, not meeting her eyes.  
“Why? This is all out of your hands. It’s not your fault.”  
“I almost contacted the Tenno, Zoe. I almost sent a signal for them to come here.”  
Zoe stared at him in horror. Cal continued, his expression wooden.  
“They are the only ones that can stop him. At least for some time. Alad has the devil’s own luck, except when it comes to Tenno. But then...I remembered them running through these halls, cutting down crewmen, all to get to him. They’d slaughter us all, and they won’t do a proper job of killing him. Again.”  
“The enemy of my enemy is my friend, they say. Until you remember what they did to...us.” Zoe’s knuckles went white.  
“Thank you, Cal.” Zoe whispered. “Those monsters kill indiscriminately. Maim all they come across. We’d be rid of Alad and our lives.”   
They sat in silence for a while.   
“Why did you think to call them?” Zoe asked. Cal sighed.  
“We’ve known each other for so long. You probably know I’m not a proper crewman.”  
“I...had my doubts.” Zoe delicately replied.  
“I don’t advertise my Myconian heritage. Most Corpus think we are infestation obsessed freaks. ”  
“I don’t think that.”  
“The Tenno helped us, not too long ago. I thought maybe there is some good to them. But the risk is too great.”  
Cal put his head back in his hands.   
“How did he survive, Zoe? The Tenno killed him. He was infested. I know the infestation. You are never rid of it.”  
Zoe sighed, touching his shoulder.   
“I don’t know, Cal. It’s like he makes his own rules.”  
\---  
Eris, two years ago. Corpus Frigate Ship Falcon  
\---  
Zok cowered behind the door, clutching his prova in shaking hands. The Tenno were supposed to have cleared the derelict out, and have finally killed that giggling bastard.  
But everything had gone wrong.   
The first team to explore the derelict were ambushed, and disappeared without a trace. It soon became apparent that the infestation within was alive and well. The scientists on the team speculated they devoured their dead to rejuvenate themselves-and it soon became apparent after Zok witnessed a fellow crewmen being absorbed into what appeared to be a dead ancient, which stirred and awoke as the screaming man was forced into it.  
The team had tried to escape, only to find that the Infestation had tethered their ship to the derelicht, trapping them there. The transporter systems were devoured by a virus, and the escape pods had been squeezed until they popped.  
The crew developed a system of knocks to tell who was still human. No infested would knock three times in a row.  
They had not found anything of value. The information on the computer systems was garbled gibberish. The central lab could only be accessed in hazmat suits, as it was so riddled with spores. An infested mass slumped in the middle of it, an unrecognizable pile of mush, riddled with bullets, slices, and burns. It oozed bright purple from the many wounds.  
“One of those pustules.” A scientist observed. Zok took a look at the fried computer systems. A shriek behind him made him whip around.  
The scientist jumped back in horror from the mass, his face pale. He pointed to a limb sticking from the center of the hideous thing.  
A yellow gloved hand, set with rings emerged from the tumorous mass.  
“It’s-It’s Alad’s corpse!” He shuddered.  
“Never seen a dead body before, egghead?” Zok had scoffed.  
“Never like this!”  
“Just get back to work. We need to show the Board proof he’s really dead if we want to be paid.” Zok snarled, and threw the body bag at the scientist.   
He had thought the scientist’s next outburst was just another display of cowardice. He turned to bark at the scientist to shut up and stop screaming, only to find the man wasn’t there anymore. Zok stared at the pulsing thing. If it was not for the arm, he would not have believed it was once a Corpus.  
The mass slowly grew taller, arm twitching. It pulsed. A bleary eye embedded in its side spun, staring at him for a moment. The blob then ripped open, numerous teeth burst forth from the rip.  
Zok screamed and ran.  
And here he was, trapped. He was unsure how fast the thing could move, but he had propped himself against the door. He had dropped his com, lost his gun, but he still had a prova. Surely his crewmates would look for him?   
“Zok! Zok, let me in! Please!” A voice shrieked outside.   
“Egghead! Don’t run off, you damn coward!” Zok yelled. “Give the knock and I’ll let you in!”  
“Please, please, it’s going to get me!”   
“Give the damn knock!”  
“Please...please…” The man whimpered, but three knocks rang out from the door. Zok yanked it open, ready to pull the hysterical man in, only to look into the watery eyes set into the pulsing, oozing monster. The light glinted on the molars set into its scabrous skin.  
“Ehhhehhehh...ehehhhhhhheh…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize for posting this instead of the more popular Cephalon love story. And for the ending flashback. But hey, here's CT! Everyone's tenth favorite Cephalon! Isn't that great? No? You are still mad at me for the Infestation bullshit? Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I just wrote a Corpus OC fic, but hey, theres a lot of stuff to adapt with the ~~Lore Bread Crumbs~~ given in the latest update. Keep an eye out for Wolf and Cephalon CT in the next chapters!  
Alad's a real monster, isn't he? And quite literally! Now, how exactly DID he go from corpus to infested monster to corpus (or at least Corpus shaped) again?


End file.
